


Fussy Baby, Fussy Mama

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [1]
Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Gerard needs some extra TLC as his due date approaches.





	Fussy Baby, Fussy Mama

“Frankieeee, my feet hurt,” Gerard whined, leaning back into the cushions. He was six months pregnant, and the baby in his belly was really getting to be a pain in the butt…and the ankles, and the back and the feet too. He knew he had to wait a while longer to actually have the baby, but it was killing him…he wanted it to be over.

“Hold on, baby, I’m coming.” Frank wiped his hands off on a little cloth and set his guitar aside, walking over. He didn’t mind taking care of G, really. They’d always sort of wanted a baby and this was gonna be it. He didn’t like seeing H in so much pain, though G assured him it was worth it. Hardly seemed like it, though, especially when Gerard was always whining (sometimes crying) over just about any little thing.

“You need your icy hot for your back, love?’ Frank asked, kneeling down to slip Gerard’s shoes off.

“I’m out,” Gerard replied softly, sighing softly as Frank’s thumbs starting to rub the bottom of his foot softly. “Mmm…but that feels so good.”

“I try.” Frank leaned up, giving his bump a gentle kiss. “And how’s this little one doing?”

“Resting for a moment,” Gerard replied, giving his stomach a little rub. “You should’ve felt her during the show, though. This kid’s as wild on stage as you are.”

Frank chuckled softly.

“That’s my girl,” he said proudly, continuing the gentle leg massage. 

“Yeah…feel bad for your mom,” Gerard mumbled. “She probably thought you were hyperactive.”

“Who says I’m not?” Frank mused, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh please, I had you tested, Frank, I’d know about something like that.” Gerard waved his hand dismissively. “This baby’s definitely proud of her origins, though…keeps craving Italian foods. She’s gonna be a lil’ meatball when she pops out.”

“Aw, our little meatball,” Frank cooed, nuzzling the bump gently, and giggling when that evoked a kick from within. “Well good evening to you too, missy.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Gerard almost warned. “Just get us some food so she doesn’t bruise another rib.”

“Fussy much?” Frank said, sort of to the baby, but also to G.

“Lasagna. Now.”

“Alright, alright.” Frank got up, kissing his head. “I’ll be back soon with Stouffer’s, alright?”

“Make it double cheese,” Gerard instructed. “And don’t forget the salad for the side, no onions, and ranch…bread too, take and bake.”

“Mentally noted,” Frank assured, giving him a thumbs up. 

Gerard watched him leave, sighing softly. Now he just had to relax, and try to soothe his fussy little one slightly while he waited. He’d eat, and then fall asleep…okay…maybe not necessarily in that order…because before he knew it, he was napping.

***

“Ugh, go to bed.”

Frank opened his eyes to that comments, blinking a few times. It was two am, who the fuck-?

“Please…stop.”

Gerard. It was G next to him, trying to get comfy and massaging his tummy in some effort to soothe their unborn baby to sleep. Frank sighed softly and sat up. 

“Is she causing trouble again?”

“Yeah, and how.” Gerard groaned softly. “No matter what I do, she won’t stop wiggling around.” He looked down, adding a soft, “Why can’t you ever sleep when mama does? I accommodate all your weird tastes, let you hole up in their and kick the shit out of me all day. It’s the least you could do.”

“I don’t think she understands, ma,” Frank replied with a tired smile. “You want papa to try for a while?”

“Yes, please.”

Gerard stopped rubbing, letting himself relax a little, while Frank took over tummy rubs. He’d slipped Gerard’s shirt up, since skin-to-skin just worked better (and felt better) and started in careful strokes from the center out.

“Alright, little girly…time to go sleepy-bye,” Frank said softly, as a few little flutters met his palms. “Mama and papa love you very much…but as much as we encourage your workouts, you can wait to me a gymnast for a few more months, okay? Okay.”

Slowly but surely the movements ceased. Frank smiled, giving the bump a little kiss and looking up to Gerard…only to see that he’d fallen asleep in the process too. That only made Frank happier, kissing his forehead before he laid beside him again. 

“Sweet dreams, babies,” he whispered, putting an an over them before drifting off again himself.


End file.
